


Sleepless in Toronto

by LonerRavenclaw



Category: Vlogbrothers
Genre: Crack, Other, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerRavenclaw/pseuds/LonerRavenclaw
Summary: Hank Green goes to Toronto and meets Dave the Fish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the Project for Awesome 2016, based off the true and timeless love story of Hank Green and Dave the Fish.

Hank was in Toronto. It was late October and the air was crisp. He could see his fogging the air before him as he walked down the street. Hank was looking for a good pizza place.  
"John and Hank have got a purple tank..." he hummed absently as he looked around at the beautiful Toronto streets.  
Turning a corner, Hank stopped. He blinked. In front of him was the strangest parade he had ever seen. The street before him was filled with penguins and pumpkins. Looking closer, he saw that the some of the penguins were people in suits, and that the pumpkins were in fact penguins dressed up. The sidewalks on either side were packed and police dos were marshalling the crowd behind barriers. Hank could smell pizza wafting from somewhere down the street and he tried to push past the mass of people to the source of the tempting smell. The crowd was too think though, and he ducked inside the closest store just to catch his breath.  
Hank looked around. He was in a party store, the aisles were lined with streamers, balloons, and party poppers. Slowly, Hank walked through the stores, browsing the shelves. He wasn't ready to reenter the maddening press of the Halloween parade just yet. In the back corner, something shimmering caught his eye. He walked toward it and saw the most beautiful mylar balloon he had ever beheld. It was a rainbow trout. His mouth was open, his eyes shining back at Hank. The fluorescent lights of the store danced off his glittering scales, scattering the flecks of color. Hank reached out for the balloon's string, taking it ever so tentatively in his hand. He felt a slight shock and suddenly he knew.  
Dave.  
Hank stared into Dave’s eyes and the fish’s glassy eyes stared back, and slowly something began to emerge from his gaping mouth. Instinctively, Hank reached out his hand and caught the hot triangle. He looked down. It was a piece of pizza. He looked up at Dave.  
“How did you know?”  
The fish bobbed slightly.  
The rest of the day passed in a whirl. Dave and Hank watched the parade, and gave pizza to all the watching crowds. Hank walked down the sunlit streets, Dave majestically floating by his side. In the afternoon, they found themselves in a park, overlooking the lake. Hank took Dave in his arms and kissed. Pizza continued to flow out Dave’s mouth, filling the air with the scent of pepperoni. Under the gaze of Drake, sitting on top of the CN Tower, Dave and Hank shared a long and passionate embrace as a testament to their true and timeless love.


End file.
